Set fire to the rain
by SMRU
Summary: [SasuSaku, Oneshot, Lemon] Quemaba, ardía. Sus cuerpos en contacto causaron un incendio de sentimientos y predieron fuego a la lluvia.


¡Hola! Bueno, sé que hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada, pero bueno, nunca es tarde para volver. Y, cómo no, tenía que volver con un one-shot Sasusaku. Esta vez es un songfic inspirado por Set Fire To The Rain, de Adele. Desde la primera vez que la oí pensé en este par, y me parece una canción con muchísima fuerza y, por supuesto, interpretada por una voz magnífica. También he de reconocer que me pone muchísimo, así que de ella sólo podía salir un lemon en toda regla. Creo que me ha salido extraño, porque no suele ser mi estilo, pero bah. Poned la canción de fondo para leerlo, igual que he hecho yo para escribirlo. Long Life SasuSaku.

**Fandom:** Naruto**  
**

**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

**Rating:** M (contiene lemon/sexo explícito)**  
**

**Inspirado en:** Set fire To The Rain, canción de Adele.**  
**

**Tipo:** One-shot (drabble), TERMINADO**  
**

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí el argumento. Aun****q****ue se lo regalo a Kishimoto si lo quiere para la serie.****  
**

* * *

**Set Fire to the Rain**

La batalla se había alargado demasiado, pero por fin parecía que iba a terminar. O al menos así lo sentía Sakura. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y sabía que el pulso que sentía en las sienes era adrenalina. Apretaba el kunai contra su pecho, escuchando el cuero de sus guantes al forzarse, como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera atada al mundo. Se aferraba a él, porque sabía que si lo soltaba y lo dejaba caer al suelo ya no sería capaz de volver a recogerlo.

Fue un suspiro contenido, pero supo enseguida que él estaba detrás de ella. Debería apartar el kunai de ella, darse la vuelta, clavárselo en las entrañas a Sasuke y retorcérselo, para hacerle sentir todo el dolor que ella había guardado, lacerante, dentro de su pequeño pecho, que quería explotar en ese momento. Pero no podía. El kunai se quedó donde estaba, entre su pecho y sus manos.

Si minutos antes ella se había visto obligada a apartarse del foco de la lucha —no tenía nada que hacer allí, entre monstruos— no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba huyendo, sino que estaba corriendo, acelerando el paso hacia lo que la esperaba. Pero ella no, ella estaba dolida, confusa y no sabía cómo acabaría todo, pero quería que acabase. Fuera como fuera.

—¿Sigues pretendiendo matarme?

Su voz le cortaba la respiración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó aún más el kunai. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba lloviendo. Sakura no sabía cuándo había empezado a caer la lluvia, pero ya estaba empapada. Tenía las mejillas surcadas de gotas de lluvia. Goteaban de su pelo y la dejaban helada.

Sasuke observó su nuca, las convulsiones de sus hombros, y tuvo que contener un suspiro. Sakura Haruno nunca cambiaría. Al menos, no para él. Matarla hubiera sido una gran opción, pero la descartó enseguida.

Sakura estaba inmóvil, sumergida en la lluvia, llorando desconsoladamente, con un kunai apretado en el pecho y sin ser capaz de darse la vuelta y mirar a Sasuke Uchiha cara a cara. No tenía nada que decirle, o tal vez demasiado, tal vez no valiera la pena.

Sakura maldijo a la lluvia. Se dispuso a morir, porque no podía haber otro final. Perdió la fuerza en los brazos y en las rodillas y se precipitó contra el suelo. El kunai cayó en el barro, pero el sonido no fue metálico. Sonaba como un corazón rendido. Sasuke recogió el kunai y la chica cerró los ojos con el rostro vuelto al cielo, esperando a sentir el frío del hierro en el cuello.

Pero estaba caliente. Estaba ardiendo.

Sasuke se arrodilló tras ella y con la mano libre acarició su cuello, allanando el terreno para sus labios. Sakura tembló. El otro brazo le rodeó la cintura, con el kunai aún aferrado y punzante sobre su piel. Cortó la tira que cerraba la parte inferior de su traje y el peso de los bolsillos la hizo resbalar de su cuerpo. El mordisco en su cuello le hizo exclamar un quejido y abrir los ojos. Sasuke gruñó, con un sonido gutural y excitante.

Con un movimiento la dio la vuelta y la tumbó contra el barro, con él encima. Clavó el kunai al lado de su cara, cortando algunos de sus cabellos rosados y anclándolos al suelo. Sakura le vio el rostro, sonrojado, anhelante, arrebolado, con los labios apretados y la mirada llena de lujuria.

Al mirarlo a los ojos Sakura se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los echaba de menos, su expresión, ese color negro opaco que no decía nada, pero que brillaba más que cualquier luz. Se encontraron, verde contra negro, y Sakura supo que estaba atrapada. Llevó las manos al pecho de Sasuke y agarró los bordes de su kimono sin dejar de llorar, pero sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Sus dedos rozaron su piel desnuda y volvió a notar que Sasuke ardía. Era como una tea encendida, una flecha incendiaria que se disparó con sus labios.

Sakura se salvó aquella noche. Porque era de noche, porque todo estaba oscuro, o tal vez la tormenta los había librado de las estúpidas luces de la realidad. Los había cubierto con su manto de nubes y los intentaba ahogar con su lluvia.

Pero Sasuke ardía, y al besar a Sakura la salvó del frío e hizo que su piel entrara en combustión con la suya. Las lágrimas se evaporaron, las manos volaron y enseguida Sakura estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, notando su erección entre las piernas. Sasuke desgarró la molesta camiseta de la molesta chica y se dedicó a besar sus pechos cuando su lengua ya había explorado toda su boca. Se volvieron a besar desesperadamente, rodaron de nuevo hasta el suelo, ni siquiera se llegaron a quitar toda la ropa. Sakura sintió la sonrisa de Sasuke sobre de la piel de su vientre y supo que había caído en su juego. Un juego en el que él creaba las reglas y sólo él podía ganar. Pero no le importaba.

Todo se volvió brillante y los sonidos se amortiguaron cuando la penetró. Sakura arqueó la espalda, Sasuke gimió de placer y comenzaron las embestidas.

Calor, el calor se hizo sofocante y la ahogaba más que la lluvia. Con el rostro de Sasuke enterrado entre su cuello y aferrándose a su nuca con los dedos enredados en su cabello ónice se dio cuenta de que la lluvia ardía. No se evaporaba simplemente al contacto con sus cuerpos calientes, sino que cada gota se convertía en una pequeña llama de fuego que los incendiaba a ambos. La temperatura seguía subiendo, y ya quemaba. Las gotas de fuego besaban la piel de Sakura y la mordían con su ardor. Finalmente, supo que se iba a consumir, que iba a arder, que se convertiría en una antorcha. Gritó el nombre de Sasuke con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones y desgarró la espalda del chico con las uñas. Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y con un último movimiento fuerte, seco, rápido, una última e intensa llamarada, ardieron.

Quemaron la lluvia.

Tumbada sobre el barro, acurrucada contra Sasuke y con la menta dormida, Sakura supo que Sasuke la había convertido en carbón, inflamable y combustible, y podía encenderla cuando quisiera. La mirada que él la dirigió al levantarse y colocarse la ropa se lo confirmó. Podía prenderla cuando él quisiera. Era su juego. Sakura pensó que todo había terminado por fin, que aquel era el final. Y sonrió.

Sasuke, dueño de todo, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Seguía sin llover sobre Sakura. Había fuego en su mirada, y sus labios continuaban encendidos. Volvió a por ella.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre pensó que ardería en el infierno. Pero unas llamas más fuertes nacían cuando tocaba a Sakura. Lo supo entonces y ese pensamiento siguió en su mente mucho tiempo, todas las veces que a lo largo de los años sus cuerpos se encontraron, en el barro, entre sábanas, en el suelo, contra la pared, en el agua.

Y siempre que llovía, Sasuke la sacaba a rastras de casa y le hacía el amor bajo la lluvia, riéndose de ella, que intentaba apagar su fuego y sólo conseguía sucumbir a sus llamas.

* * *

**Some reviews? n.n ¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
